


Umbrella actually gets to experience being a teenager?!?! More likely than you think AKA please comfort my boy, he’s traumatized ಠ◡ಠ

by 100percentsleepdeprived



Category: Rock Hard Gladiators (Web Series)
Genre: Ah traumatized teenagers my favorite 😌✨✨✨✨✨✨, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Divergence, Found Family, HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA LETS GOOOOO, Hurt/Comfort, In other words Umbrella is like 15-16, I’ll add more tags as it progresses, I’m bullshitting some things through, Like starting high school young, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Umbrella is fucking young, Umbrella is ✨TRAUMATIZED✨, i genuinely have no idea what I’m doing, idk how to tag properly, lots of antics, may be fluffy, ooc probably, sorta????, ✨IM GOING TO MAKE MY BOY ATTEND HIGHSCHOOL✨, 👀Hmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsleepdeprived/pseuds/100percentsleepdeprived
Summary: Quarantine and YouTube recommendations have finally gotten me to my 7 year old fanfic writer self again.... I have fallen in love with Umbrella’s backstory... again. And since this community is so small and there is not that many fanfics to satisfy my hunger, I have to feed myself. Completely self indulgent.After the events of recollections ll, Umbrella goes on a very different journey than in the original timeline.(Shitty summary is shitty, will fix later)
Relationships: Umbrella & Nemesis, Umbrella & Original Characters
Kudos: 7





	1. A Beginning

“Please forgive me” Umbrella said sorrowfully as he kneeled in front of Alfa’s sluggishly bleeding body. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when his wrist was suddenly encased in a strong grip. 

“I don’t want your apologies” Alfa forced out. 

“I want you to avenge me”

“NEMESIS has the cure to your radiation. 

“Get it before the commander does”

_**“Kill Him”**_


	2. After Alfa

“Kill him”

They were Alfa’s final words to Umbrella as his hand slowly fell from his wrist and went limp. 

Umbrella looked at his dead body with something akin to regret and fear. However he did have time to mourn and think about those feelings for he knew that for all his talk and bravo about taking revenge against the division, he didn’t exactly have the firepower to take them down. 

Then, he thought about what Alfa said.

_**“NEMESIS has the cure to your radiation”** _

_**“Get it before the Commander does”** _

It slowly dawned on him that if he went to NEMESIS he might get what he wants. They were a renegade group already trying to take down the division so if he offered to help them in return for the cure the Commander so desperately wants, he could potentially kill two birds with one stone. Get revenge on the division and get cured of the radiation.

Pain jolted him away from his thoughts. The radiation was spreading incredibly quickly. Umbrella looked at Alfa’s dead body one last time.

He walked over to where his sword was laying, he then grabbed it and stabbed it in the ground in front of his body.

_“Wait just a little longer Alfa, I’ll avenge you someday”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't really like this chapter but hey, I need to set things up somehow so here you go. May or may not revisit this if I find a better way to convey it. Or if you have a better idea I may add it.


End file.
